


A Perfect Moment

by AlyssAlenko



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blushing, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shyness, Size Difference, Smut, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Yvette helps Muriel allow himself to feel, trying to make the moment perfect because he spent so long thinking he didn't deserve anything. She's read enough smutty literature to pretend she knows what she's doing...
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	A Perfect Moment

Gentle hands pressed against his chest, pushing him back onto his narrow cot, throwing one leg over him and straddling him. "You'll tell me if this is too much?"

He nodded slowly, cheeks stained a deep pink as Yvette bent her head, kissing her way down the long jagged scar on his right pec, her soft lips finding each and every scar littering Muriel's skin, his breath hitching in his throat. He watched her with bated breath, eyes wide in wonder. He'd always been alone-- _ wanted _ to be alone--never desiring another's touch or affection...but now? Now he craved it. Yvette was different; he'd pushed her away, afraid of falling in too deep, but she'd sat with him in silence until he was ready to talk, never forced him to open up or do anything he didn't want to do, and only touched him after asking first--aside from that first surprise kiss when he'd been close to bolting back to his hut and never looking back. He didn't even know when she broken down the walls he'd built around himself. Muriel's whole body jumped as she trailed kisses across the stretch of skin just above his waistband, bringing him back to himself and narrowing his focus to just her and her touch. He let out a breath as she caught the fabric of his loincloth between her teeth, scraping gently against his muscles and drawing a shudder from him, tracing patterns on his skin with her tongue.

He reached for her before catching himself and snapping his hands back to the mattress at his sides--his hands were stained with blood and she deserved better. Muriel was a novice in all things romantic; never having done this before, he didn't know the etiquette, was trying to figure out what to do and where to put his hands...wanting to touch her, and yet his hands had  _ killed _ , had hurt people--and he didn't want to hurt  _ her _ . She did her best to seem confident to put him at ease, but Yvette had no idea what she was doing...however, she  _ did _ know she wanted his hands  _ all over her _ . Sure she'd read several tawdry books on the subject, hoping they would end up here, but it wasn't like she could call up any memories from before the last three years. She could tell Muriel this and he'd understand, but he'd spent his whole life thinking he was worthless, that he was trouble, and that no one--not even his parents--had wanted him around...thinking that it would be best for everyone if he was forgotten; he deserved a perfect moment.

She bent over him, heat emanating from her gaze before she captured his lips with her own, bracing her palms against his chest, nails scraping the skin gently as she curled her fingers. Yvette kissed a trail along his jaw up towards his ear, sucking his earlobe and making Muriel groan as eager fingers traipsed down his body, tripping over the hardened scars from years of hard living; old wounds--old hurts he'd suffered alone, that hadn't healed. But he never had to be alone again. She pulled back and bit her lower lip as she sat up straight, hands going to the hem of her dress and tugging it off over her head, tossing it onto the floor, a pink blush spreading from his face and down his chest at her nakedness. She gazed at him from under long lashes as her hands found his, Yvette removing them from the mattress, bringing them to her lips and pressing a kiss to the center of each palm before placing them on her breasts, making Muriel turn another shade of red, mouth agape as he stared at his hands. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"May I?"

"I--ye--pl--please."

"So polite." She teased.

Bracing her hands against his shoulders, she lowered herself onto him, Muriel squeezing her breasts in surprise as Yvette bent to kiss him again, using her knees to push herself off him before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection. She rolled her hips, feeling the way his muscles tensed, her insides throbbing in time with her pulse as he stretched and filled her when she sank back down. His strong, rough hands glided down the planes of her body, taking her in and marveling at the feel of her skin under his calloused fingers as she glanced at him from under her long, blonde lashes, red lips parted in a sultry smile, her eyes flicking to his. Muriel gripped her hips, fingertips digging into the flesh there as he lost himself in the moment, guiding her through his thrusts, hips jerking up off the cot as he brought her hips down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure. They were both breathing hard, need overwhelming their senses.

He gazed up at her, a shy smile dancing about his lips, eyes flicking down her body to where they were connected. He was already so red, she hadn't been sure he could blush more, but he proved her wrong, Yvette feeling the heat from his blush suffused throughout his skin. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, as she impaled herself on his cock, breasts bouncing with every movement. Her hands glided through his chest hair, over the muscles of his chest and stomach, nails softly scraping his skin as she glanced at him from under her lashes, a sultry smile on her face. She licked her lips, rocking her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm; his head falling backwards, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle. She cupped his chin and covered his mouth with her own, lips hot and demanding. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her body flush up against his, gentle fingers traipsing up and down her body, chasing a delighted shiver down her spine.

Muriel took a moment to catch his breath, gazing up at her flushed skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both their bodies; his body shaking with the need for release, but he wanted to commit this to memory. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to be lost in the moment and thrust into her as he sat up on his elbows and kissed her again, her arms draping around his neck. Her emerald green eyes were hazy and unfocused in pleasure as her back arched of its own accord, a wave of ecstasy plowing through her, muscles contracting and her body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors, before she slumped against his chest, huffing quietly. With one more thrust, Muriel came right behind her on a groan of her name, head hitting the pillows as he groaned. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached. She lay on his chest, her chin on the back of her hands, gazing at him, Muriel blushing as he met her eye, suddenly subconscious of what they'd just done. Smiling, Yvette reached up and pushed a lock of black hair behind his ear. Muriel cupped her chin in his hand, his rough, calloused thumb stroking her cheek as she leaned into his touch kissing his palm; he didn't pull away. At least he wasn't holding back from touching her anymore.

"That was--I--I liked that...very much." He mumbled, biting his lower lip and turning another shade of red. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No more than I wanted you to." Yvette winked, tracing patterns on his skin with her fingertip.


End file.
